Dash's Ambitions
by byakko.kogenta
Summary: The Lylat system finally saw a period of peace and prosperity. While a new generation of elite pilots were trained to protect the hard-earned peace, a new threat emerged from the shadows of Andross' fallen empire.
1. 00: Prologue

**Prologue**

Many years have passed since the reunited Star Fox team was able to avert the threat of the Anglars from the toxic deeps of Venom. A celebration was held on Corneria in honor for Fox and his team. Afterwards, the team went separate ways again. Fox and Krystal got married and had a son called Marcus, living a peaceful life on Corneria. On Aquas, Slippy Toad and Amanda had also started a new family. Falco flew aimlessly through the Lylat system, hoping for a new mission to revive the Star Fox and the good old days. Peppy Hare was still leading Corneria's forces as a general. He was thinking about retiring from military duty, but a new threat would postpone this step...


	2. 01: Surprise Attack

**Chapter 1: Surprise attack**

16 years have passed since the war against the Anglar empire. Corneria could finally enjoy a peaceful time. The strength of Corneria's armed forces was gradually decreased in favor of wealth and welfare. This did not mean the end of Corneria's home defense, though. New elite pilots were trained to deal with pirats, scavengers and other troublemakers roaming the Lylat system. This turned out to be a good decision.

Fox's son, Marcus McCloud and his good friend Kojiro Tora had just finished their elite pilot's exam at the Cornerian Academy. The blue fox and the white tiger were among the best of their graduating class. Marcus was trying hard to follow his father's footsteps, which wasn't easy at all times. In contrary to many other people, Kojiro never saw Marcus as his father's son, but both as a trusty friend and rival to give him the motivation to become the best.

All graduated pilots were celebrating with their families and friends. Marcus' father father was the only one missing. "I'm sorry, Marcus. Fox received an urgent call from the headquarters. I'm sure it's just false alarm and he'll be here soon.", Krystal explained, feeling a bit uneasy, trying to cheer Marcus up a bit. Suddenly a distress alert was broadcasted. "Residents of Corneria City. This is General Hare! Our planet is under attack. All available military personnel: Get to the HQ asap and await further orders. All civilians are to take cover in the nearest emergency bunker. "So much for false alarm. Damn these invaders! Couldn't they just wait one day longer?", Marcus swore in annoyance. "Surprise attacks rarely wait for celebrations to finish.", Kojiro replied. "Let's hurry!". Both pilots immediately set out to evacuate their families and shared a brief goodbye before they were heading for the headquarters of Corneria's army.

As the last pilots arrived, General Hare entered the hall to explain the situation: "Brave pilots of Corneria! The Lylat system is again in grave danger. We are attacked by remaining forces of Andross' descendants. Our Army is struggling to stop the enemy, but I'm afraid they won't be able to hold them off for long. We need to form a strong task force to repel the assault". "Then let's not waste any time and go into battle. I will lead the pilots". None other than Fox McCloud, the retired leader of Cornerias's most experienced and battle-hardened elite team, stepped to the front, eager to defend his home once more. "We need every available pilot to chase the attackers off our planet. I'm asking for the re-activation of the Star Fox team. Further, I want privates Marcus McCloud and Kojiro Tora to join the team.", Fox demanded. The general did not hesitate, and after a short moment, a smile of hope appeared on his face. "Alright Fox, your request is granted. I've had your ship upgraded for a new team to use it.". Together with Fox, Krystal, Marcus and Kojiro, he went to a secret hangar to show them their trusty, long-served carrier hip. "There she is – our trusted old lady. This is the Great Fox Mk.3. She has been enhanced to become the best ship in the entire Lylat system in terms of defense and attack capability. The Arwings were also improved to match the state of the art. Now it's up to you, Star Fox! You're the last hope for the Lylat system."

Krystal and Fox were smiling with confidence, while Marcus and Kojiro were gasping in awe. Marcus heard the stories his father told him about their battles involving the heavy cruiser, but he would never have imagined it to be so impressive. "We won't disappoint you, sir." Marcus proudly replied. The newly formed Star Fox team got on board and immediately launched the ship to plunge into battle. "Welcome back sir, it's good to see you again." Rob said with great pleasure. "Yeah, thanks Rob.", Fox replied with much tension.

In Corneria City, the battle raged to its full extent. The enemy was already all over the planet's surface, wreaking havoc. The team ran into the hangar to launch their Arwings. Fox led the team: "Star Fox, let's go!" Marcus and Kojiro were fully motivated and flew ahead, downing a few enemies. Suddenly, an enemy fighter got onto Kojiro's tail. "Got an enemy to the rear, I can't shake him.", Kojiro radioed quickly. Marcus took up the chase and shot Kojiro's pursuers from the sky. "Got them, pal! You owe me one." "Thanks, Marcus.", Kojiro replied. During the battle, the team was able to down or throw back most of the enemy. "We almost made it, guys!", Fox said with relief.

Then, without warning, a huge battleship appeared, transforming itself into a robot. "Now you're dealing with the right hand of Lord Dash!" said one of the enemy commanders and opened fire. The Star Fox team skillfully dodged and returned fire, managing to immobilize the robot. Marcus was just about to finish it off, when suddenly a strong laser beam destroyed the robot. "My Lord, I brought shame on you !", the commander shouted desperately. "What? Reinforcements?! ", the Star Fox team thought in amazement.

A big ship appeared and Dash's hologram was seen. "The Star Fox Team, right? It's been a long time, Fox McCloud!" Victory on Corneria is yours today, but one day I will face you personally and destroy you. Until then I'll conquer other planets for my new empire! Just like my grandfather, the great Andross, always wanted to. See you soon, Star Fox Team!" The ship disappeared from Corneria along with all other remaining enemy ships. "Impressive, Star Fox! But if that's true what Dash said, we have to act and save the Lylat system. The fate of all our lives depends on you. Good luck!", General Hare said. "You heard the general. Let's go, Star Fox Team!", Fox radioed. "Alright." The team hurried back to the Great Fox, leaving Corneria in pursuit of Dash.


	3. 02: Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 2: Old acquaintances**

The Great Fox set course towards the asteroid field. The team had a reason to believe that Dash and Oikonny could build a tremendous weapon that would mean the end of the Lylat system. "Our enemies might be working on a secret weapon in the asteroid field. That's why we're crossing it.", Fox stated. Marcus replied as he entered the coordinates into the main computer: "I suppose you're right, father. But let's wait for the General's message first." The expected message came promptly. "Guys, I have a message from General Hare.",Marcus said. "He says that right now the enemy is constructing a new weapon against which even the entire Cornerian fleet is helpless. He wants us to take care of this before it's too late. Rumors state that a group of hostile mercenaries roams the area, so we should proceed with caution. This seems to confirm your assumption, father." "Let's get going!", Kojiro added. "Right, let's go!", Krystal called out determinedly. The Star Fox team readied the Arwings plunged into the turmoil of Meteo. "Wow, this is going to be a hell of a battle with all those chunks ...", Kojiro radioed. "Take care and try not to totale your Arwings", Fox replied in response. The team crossed through the asteroid field. There was no sign of any activities, let alone a dangerous super weapon. The asteroids posed the only threat out there. "For our eyes, it seems to be quiet and peaceful, but I sense that the enemy is watching us, so be careful. ", Krystal said to the others. "Well, then let's keep up our guard to avoid surprise attacks. ", Marcus replied tensely. Suddenly, the first enemy units appeared out of nowhere and the team immediately encountered them. Most of the enemy ships could easily be destroyed. But then a ship got on Marcus' tail, bringing him into a pinch.

"Damn, I can't shake him.", the vulpine shouted. Kojiro immediately came to his friend's rescue, attacking his pursuers. "Off with you, persistent foes!" The tiger unleashed a barrage of laser fire and destroyed the enemy ships. "Looks like I repaid my debts, my friend.", Kojiro radioed to a relieved Marcus. "Thanks buddy, you saved my brush."

The team went deeper into the asteroid field, being careful not to get hit by asteroids. Two huge chunks came flying towards them. The team avoided the giant asteroids with evasive maneuvers. After this was over, the team was ambushed and surrounded by enemies. As the enemies ships were about to attack, one of them was destroyed by a laser salvo.

"What was that?" Marcus asked curiously. Fox looked around and saw a fighter,

similar to an Arwing. "This cannot be! Is that you ...". Before Fox could finish his sentence, a radio message came in. "Hey team. Different time, different battlefield and again

no way without Falco's help. Good to see you guys again". Falco finished

his radio message, while the enemy was driven off by a combined effort of all pilots.

"That's what I call a sudden appearance, Falco.", Krystal said with relief. "Yeah, good timing, old pal.", Fox added. "But now is not the time for a reunion. We have an assignment, people."

"Keep cool, we'll get it done." Falco responded. Reunited with Falco, the team went back to the location where the secret weapon was most probably to be expected. As they were closing in to the said position, they were surprised again. "I got four fighters on the radar.", Fox radioed. "Long time no see, Star Fox!", Wolf radioed. "This time we will not let you get away!", Leon announced by radio. "Hello again, Krystal. Let's see if you are still such a good pilot. ", Panther flirted.

The fourth pilot seemed to be a young feline, about Marcus' and Kojiro's age: "Allow me to introduce myself, they call me Felix. Do not underestimate me!". Fox answered in annoyance: "Just what I needed to see - Star Wolf!". Enough chit-chat, we'll put some fire under your tails! " "We have no choice, engage them!" Fox ordered. "You won't be messing with us!" Marcus replied with determination. And so there would be another battle between Star Fox and Star Wolf.


End file.
